Cinderella's Wish
by Arialieur
Summary: Tuhan, kalau ada yang kuinginkan untuk ulang tahunku ini, itu adalah seseorang yang bisa menemaniku, walau cuma sehari." A belated b'day fic for Naruto. SasuNaru. Cinderella-based AU. Sho-ai.


**Disclaimer: Sejauh ini, bang Masashi masih memiliki Naruto. Sial.**

**Rating: Saya masih belum bisa percaya kalau saya bikin fanfic dengan rating K+, ckckck...**

**Pairing: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Shonen-ai. OOC**

**

* * *

  
**

**Cinderella's Wish**

**a Naruto fanfiction**

**by: Arialieur**

**

* * *

  
**

"_Tuhan, kalau ada yang kuinginkan untuk ulang tahunku ini, itu adalah seseorang yang bisa menemaniku, walau cuma sehari,"_

_._

_._

_.  
_

Lima belas lilin, lima belas harapan yang tidak terwujud. Naruto menyalakan satu per satu lilin putih di atas meja. Ya, lilin putih di atas meja, karena ia tidak mempunyai uang untuk membeli kue ulang tahun. Seluruh harta warisan ayah Naruto dikuasai oleh ibu dan kedua kakak tirinya, memaksa pemuda itu menjadi pelayan di rumahnya sendiri sejak usia yang sangat muda.

Dulu, saat lilin itu hanya berjumlah enam dan dipasang di atas kue cantik berhiaskan gula warna-warni, harapan Naruto agar ibunya sembuh dari penyakit tidak terkabul.

Saat lilin berjumlah sepuluh dan dipasang di atas kue castella impor dari Portugis, salah satu oleh-oleh dari ayahnya yang memang sering berdagang ke luar negeri, harapan Naruto agar ayahnya mau bersamanya di hari ulang tahun, pupus karena beliau harus pergi ke Spanyol. Lagi-lagi untuk berdagang.

Saat lilin berubah menjadi dua belas, dipasang di atas kue pie buatan pelayan, harapan agar ayah pulang dengan selamat dari perjalanan bisnisnya, hancur menjadi debu seiring kedatangan polisi, menginformasikan tentang sebuah kecelakaan kereta kuda yang melibatkan ayahnya.

Lima belas lilin, semua berisi harapan agar ada seseorang yang bisa menemaninya melewati satu hari penting, satu-satunya hari yang bisa Naruto rayakan, dan semuanya tertiup mati. Membawa harapan kosong yang tertiup angin.

'_Tahun ini juga, satu lagi harapan yang tidak terkabul,'_ pikir Naruto sambil menyisiri rambut merah Karin, salah satu kakak tirinya. Sejak pagi, Karin sudah berteriak-teriak menyuruh Naruto mencuci gaunnya, menyetrika lebih banyak lagi gaun, menggosok sepatunya sampai mengkilat. Belum lagi tugas dari ibu dan Sakura, kakak tirinya yang lain, walaupun jumlah gaun Sakura yang harus Naruto kerjakan jauh lebih sedikit daripada milik Karin. Memasak sarapan, menggosok lantai, mencuci tirai-tirai besar di ruang makan, menggosok kuali, sampai-sampai Naruto hampir tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengistirahatkan kakinya yang pegal dan tangannya yang lecet-lecet.

Walaupun demikian, Naruto masih tetap dapat tersenyum bahagia saat menemukan sebuah salep yang diam-diam ditinggalkan begitu saja di depan pintu kamarnya.

'_Sakura.'_

Dan kelimabelas lilin yang mendingin di kamar Naruto, hanya membisu menyaksikan satu lagi hari ulang tahun terlewati dalam sepi.

* * *

Selesai melakukan segala pekerjaan rumah, yang entah kenapa dibebankan padanya walaupun masih ada pelayan di rumah itu, Naruto tidak memiliki tenaga lebih untuk mengerjakan apa-apa lagi.

Saat itu matahari sudah terbenam, dan ibu serta kedua kakak tiri Naruto sudah selesai makan malam. Inilah satu-satunya kesempatan bagi Naruto untuk beristirahat. Tapi hari ini, hanya hari ini saja Naruto tidak langsung menuju ke tempat tidur, begitu ia sampai di kamarnya yang terletak di bawah atap. Pemuda itu malah kembali menyalakan kelimabelas lilin di atas meja di kamarnya yang sempit, dan duduk manis sambil menghadapi lilin-lilin itu, memandangi api kemerahan yang menari-nari tertiup angin malam, menyelusup nakal dari sela-sela jendela.

"Kalau aku membuat permintaan untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, apakah permintaanku akan terkabul?" tanya Naruto, tidak pada siapa-siapa.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Tentu saja, karena tidak ada siapa pun di kamar itu, kecuali tikus-tikus yang bercericit riang karena Naruto menyisihkan sedikit keju untuk mereka.

Perlahan, Naruto memejamkan matanya, kedua tangan terkepal di depan dada. Bersiap, untuk kedua kalinya, mengucapkan permohonan tahun ini, sambil berharap kali ini Tuhan mendengarnya.

"Tuhan, kalau ada yang kuinginkan untuk ulang tahunku ini, itu adalah seseorang yang bisa menemaniku, walau cuma sehari,"

Membuka mata, Naruto mulai meniupi satu per satu lilin putih di atas mejanya. Sambil menghembuskan nafas lega, pemuda itu menggeliatkan badannya yang nyeri karena terlalu banyak bekerja. Ia menguap lebar, menandakan tubuhnya berteriak untuk mengakhiri tugas mereka hari ini.

'_Tidak, aku tidak ingin tertidur dulu...' _protesnya dalam hati, saat mata birunya mulai menutup dengan keras kepala. Rasa kantuk menguasai inderanya, dan Naruto, walaupun tidak ingin, dipaksa menyerah. Saat dahinya membentur permukaan meja, ia tidak terbangun.

* * *

Suara lonceng yang berdentang sebelas kali dari jam besar di tengah kota membuat Naruto sedikit demi sedikit terjaga dari tidurnya. Masih dengan mata tertutup, Naruto bangun dari posisinya yang tertidur di atas meja. Ia memiringkan tubuh ke kanan dan kiri, mencoba mengurangi rasa pegal akibat berada dalam posisi membungkuk begitu lama.

"Sudah bangun?"

Suara seorang pemuda membuat Naruto otomatis membuka mata. Di hadapannya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam sedang bersandar di dinding, dengan tangan terlipat, dan wajah yang dingin. Sekilas, tubuh pemuda itu terlihat berpendar keperakan. Mungkin akibat sinar bulan yang masuk melalui jendela di kamarnya yang gelap itu.

"Kau...siapa?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada penuh rasa ingin tahu. "...bagaimana bisa masuk ke sini?"

Sadar akan keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya, mendadak pemuda itu benar-benar terbangun. "Kau—jangan-jangan pencuri! Keluar sebelum aku berteriak!" Naruto melemparkan berbagai macam barang ke arah pemuda itu, yang entah bagaimana caranya, menembus tubuh si pemuda-berambut-hitam.

Melihat ini, wajah Naruto memucat seketika. Hanya ada satu penjelasan kenapa barang-barang itu bisa tembus.

"Ha—hantu!! Toloong!" Naruto mulai berteriak. Hantu itu terlihat panik, dan bergegas membekap mulut Naruto.

'_Aku bisa menyentuhnya,'_ pikir Hantu itu, sedikit terkejut karena tangannya tidak tembus ke tubuh Naruto.

"Mmph...mmphmmphh..."

"Kulepaskan kau, tapi jangan berisik, oke?" Hantu itu berbisik di telinga Naruto, membuat bulu kuduk pemuda berambut pirang itu berdiri. Entah karena keadaan hantu itu yang... hantu, atau karena suara rendah itu menggelitik hati Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

Hantu itu baru sebentar melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Naruto, sebelum pemuda berambut pirang itu kembali berteriak.

"Hantu!! Tolo—mmphhhh!"

"Kau mau kubunuh, heh, dobe?" pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesis di dekat wajah Naruto, membuat lawannya menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat.

"Mmph...mmphmmph...mmhphmm..."

"Apa?"

""Mmph...mmphmmph...mmhphmm..."

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas?"

Naruto melepaskan diri dari cengkeraman Sasuke. "Bagaimana aku bisa bicara kalau masih kau pegangi begitu? Kubilang, namaku bukan dobe. Dasar Teme!" protesnya dengan suara berbisik.

"Namaku bukan Teme, usuratonkachi! Aku punya nama, Sasuke!" balas hantu itu –kini disebut Sasuke.

"Aku juga punya nama! Namaku Naruto!" balas Naruto, membuat Sasuke tertawa sinis.

"Ke-kenapa tertawa, hantu?"

"Naruto?" kata Sasuke, matanya melirik ke perapian penuh abu di kamar itu, "Lebih cocok disebut Cinderella –upik abu," ejeknya, "..dan jangan panggil aku hantu. Aku masih hidup, mungkin,"

"Hmph!" Naruto mendengus, lalu duduk di pinggir tempat tidur, "Kalau kau memanggilku Cinderella, aku juga akan memanggilmu Hantu. Hantu cemberut, karena kau cemberut melulu sejak kita kita bertemu,"

"Kau! Dasar tidak sopan! Kau tidak tahu aku ini siapa, hah? Harusnya kau hormat padaku!"

Naruto mendelik, "Aku tidak peduli siapa kau. Kalau mau dihormati, tunjukkan sikap yang bisa membuatku merasa hormat, hantu!" ia menyilangkan tangannya di dada, lalu memalingkan wajahnya, memilih untuk memandang ke luar jendela.

Sasuke terdiam, lama. Dalam hati ia mengakui kebenaran kata-kata pemuda berambut pirang tak dikenal ini. Di lain pihak, Naruto jadi mulai penasaran, tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela. _'Oke, sikapku memang kekanak-kanakan, tapi...'_

"Baiklah, Naruto. Ayo kita mulai dari awal. Namaku Sasuke," Pemuda berambut hitam itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan, mengajak bersalaman.

Naruto hanya memandanginya, sedetik. Dua detik. Lalu tersenyum kecil, _'Mungkin ia tidak semenyebalkan itu...'_

"Heh, aku mengajakmu bersalaman, kok kau malah bengong seperti orang idiot begitu?" omel Sasuke.

Naruto melongo. '_Kutarik kata-kataku,'_

"Iya, iya. Namaku Naruto." katanya sambil menyambut uluran tangan Sasuke, menjabat tangan pemuda itu sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat menarik tangannya.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, _'Dasar kekanak-kanakan,'_ pikirnya, sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang merayap naik ke atas tempat tidur, dan menyandarkan kedua tangannya di jendela. Sinar bulan menerpa wajah Naruto, membuat pemuda itu sepintas terlihat bercahaya. Rambut pirang yang melambai pelan, diterpa angin dari jendela yang baru ia buka, mata biru yang terlihat berbinar walau keadaan di sekitarnya cukup gelap.

'_Cantik...'_ pikir Sasuke, sebelum sempat menghentikan diri. Dalam hati memukul kepalanya sendiri, Sasuke memutuskan untuk ikut naik –atau lebih tepatnya melayang, ke atas tempat tidur. Ia duduk di samping Naruto untuk ikut memandang ke luar jendela.

Selama beberapa menit, keduanya terdiam. Kesunyian di antara mereka terasa begitu nyaman. Tanpa terasa, mereka sama-sama saling menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain.

"Apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba, matanya tak pernah lepas dari pemandangan di bawahnya. Ya, rumah Naruto memang terletak di atas bukit sehingga dari kamarnya bisa terlihat pemandangan seluruh kota Konoha, yang berada di lembah dan dikelilingi oleh bukit-bukit, serta istana raja yang terletak di bukit tertinggi di tempat itu. Dari kejauhan, di kegelapan malam, dapat terlihat lampu-lampu rumah penduduk yang berpendar, berpadu dengan terangnya permainan cahaya lampu istana, dan kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit. Diam-diam Naruto bersyukur, di hari ulang tahunnya, Tuhan memberikan malam seindah ini.

"Yang kulihat adalah negeri yang sejahtera, dengan pertumbuhan ekonomi yang bagus, kota yang indah, rakyat yang kaya," jawab Sasuke dengan nada bosan, seolah kalimat-kalimat itu ia dapatkan dari buku teks pelajaran.

Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau...tidak pernah jalan-jalan di kota ya?"

"Apa maksudmu? Tentu saja aku pernah jalan di kota!" balas Sasuke dengan sedikit tersinggung.

"Kota bagian mana yang kau datangi, Sasuke? Kota indah dan sejahtera itu hanya ada di sisi jalan utama, dan sisi-sisi jalan yang menuju rumah bangsawan. Di balik itu, masih banyak pasar dan rumah yang kumuh, penduduk yang kelaparan. Mananya yang sejahtera?"

"Kau bicara seperti itu, mana buktinya?"

Naruto tersenyum sedih, sebelum menunjuk pada area-area gelap di antara lampu-lampu kota. "Tidakkah kau pernah bertanya-tanya kenapa ada daerah gelap di antara lampu-lampu terang itu?"

Sasuke tertegun, matanya mendadak terasa memanas, "Maksudmu, itu..."

"Ya," Naruto menyandarkan kepala di atas kedua lengannya di jendela, "Mereka tidak mempunyai cukup uang bahkan untuk membeli lilin. Bisa dibilang aku beruntung karena masih bisa memiliki lilin," pemuda itu terkekeh pada dirinya sendiri.

Pemuda satunya lagi terdiam, ia mengeraskan rahang. Naruto tidak bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkannya, tapi ia tahu berita ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan bagi Sasuke.

"Sasuke?"

Yang dipanggil namanya menghela nafas dalam, sebelum menghembuskannya kembali. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari jendela, tidak tahan melihat sebuah kenyataan yang selama ini terlewatkan olehnya. Pemuda itu memilih untuk bersandar di dinding, kali ini matanya memperhatikan tiap sudut ruangan kecil itu, sebelum menangkap sesuatu yang janggal –lima belas lilin di atas meja.

"Untuk apa lilin-lilin itu, Naruto?"

Naruto terkejut atas pertanyaan tiba-tiba ini, wajahnya bersemu merah karena malu. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatakan pada Sasuke kalau itu satu-satunya hal mendekati kue ulang tahun yang bisa ia dapatkan?

"Uh...itu..."

Sasuke berjalan mendekati lilin-lilin itu, belum lama berlalu sejak dinyalakan. "Apa, Naruto?" ia berbalik, hanya untuk mendapati Naruto yang sedang menunduk sambil mengigit bibir.

"Uhm...tapi berjanjilah kau tidak akan tertawa," kata Naruto malu-malu.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya, lalu "Aku berjanji,"

"Jadi..sebenarnya...hari ini..."

_**TENG...TENG...**_

Suara lonceng besar di kota berdentang, menunjukkan waktu tengah malam. Mendadak Sasuke merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya, sensasi yang ia rasakan sebelum tiba-tiba muncul di ruangan ini. _'Saatnya pergi,'_ pikirnya dengan sedikit panik, tidak rela meninggalkan pertemuannya dengan orang semenarik Naruto.

**_TENG... _**_tiga dentangan..._

"...cepat katakan, Naruto,"

"Hari ini...ulang tahunku..." kata Naruto lirih sambil melihat dengan takut-takut ke arah Sasuke. Dilihat dari pakaiannya, Sasuke berasal dari keluarga berada. Naruto takut pemuda itu akan mengejeknya.

_**TENG...TENG...**_ _lima dentangan..._

Di luar dugaan Naruto, Sasuke malah tersenyum kecil, membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu terpana sejenak.

"Begitu..." katanya sambil maju mendekati Naruto, yang kini sudah berdiri menghadapnya.

_**TENG...TENG...TENG... **delapan dentangan..._

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengelus pipi Naruto. Keduanya saling bertatapan, seolah sebuah magnet tak terlihat menarik mereka berdua. Selama beberapa saat, tak seorang pun mampu mengalihkan pandangan.

_**TENG...TENG...**sepuluh dentangan..._

Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke arah Naruto, lalu berbisik di telinganya, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto sekali lagi berdiri tanpa alasan jelas.

"Kalau begitu, selamat ulang tahun, Cinderella..."

_**TENG...TENG...**_

Saat dentang ke-duabelas berhenti, sosok Sasuke menghilang dari hadapan Naruto, meninggalkan pemuda berambut pirang itu mengelap sebutir air mata sendirian dengan ujung kausnya. Naruto lalu melihat ke luar jendela, ke bulan purnama pucat yang menggantung di langit. Seulas senyum di wajah, ia memejamkan mata,

'_Terima kasih karena mengabulkan doaku, Tuhan,'_

Dan malam itu, Naruto tertidur dengan perasaan bahagia memenuhi rongga dadanya.

* * *

Sementara itu, nun jauh di istana kerajaan, seorang pangeran membuka mata dari tidur panjangnya. Sang ratu, yang telah berhari-hari menemani di sisi pangeran untuk merawat demam yang ia derita, menangis bahagia sambil memeluk puteranya itu.

"Sasuke...oh Tuhan, syukurlah, kau sudah bangun..."

Masih sedikit pusing, Sasuke memicingkan matanya.

"Ibu? Aku..."

'_Aku sudah kembali,'_ pikir Sasuke, matanya menelusuri kamar yang sudah ia kenal baik, sampai akhirnya tertuju pada satu titik: jendela.

Sedikit terburu-buru, ia bangun dari tempat tidur, diselingi pekikan terkejut dari sang ratu dan dayang-dayang. Pemuda itu berlari menuju jendela, dan hatinya mencelos, sekaligus bahagia saat melihat bagian-bagian gelap di antara lampu kota.

'_Itu bukan mimpi...'_ ia berkata dalam hati, sebuah senyum ironis tergambar di wajah pucatnya.

Maka saat Sang Ratu memaksanya kembali ke tempat tidur, Sasuke hanya memandang ke kejauhan, dan berjanji dalam hati. Bahwa suatu hari –suatu hari nanti saat ia sudah menjadi pria yang pantas, ia akan menjemput Cinderella-nya, dari kamar dengan perapian penuh abu.

'_Selamat ulang tahun, Naruto...'_

_._

_._

_.  
_

**The End**

* * *

Happy belated birthday, Naruto beybeh~ *usel2 Naru*

Dan sebelum ada yang bertanya, tidak akan ada sekuel untuk cerita ini, karena semua orang tahu cerita Cinderella seperti apa. Saya cuma mikir aja, nggak mungkin our princess Cindy bisa hidup bahagia selamanya, kalau yang pangeran cintai cuma tampang cantiknya kayak di dongeng-dongeng itu, ya to? Ditambah ultah Naruto, jadi deh fanfic prekuel Cinderella ini, haha...

Suka? Nggak suka?

**Review?**


End file.
